When a transaction is conducted by a user using one of the accounts associated with the user, the user may be notified of the transaction in a number of ways. For example, as a result of a transaction conducted at a merchant store (online or point-of-sale), an electronic receipt may be emailed or texted to the user's communication device (mobile device or a personal computer) for notifying the user of the transaction. A notification may be sent to the user informing him of a transaction conducted using an account associated with the user to verify that the transaction is a legitimate transaction.
Typical alert systems send a general alert message to notify a user when a transaction is conducted. Such alert messages could be improved so that recipients other than the user may be notified for quicker communication between the user and the recipients.
Embodiments of the invention provide an improved alert system by providing supplemental alert messages to recipients in addition to providing an alert message to the user when a transaction is conducted by the user.